Soul
by Gula Manis Disemutin
Summary: Kami para Kolektor Jiwa akan selalu terlihat muda walau waktu terus menuakan umur kami. Artinya kami abadi./No Yaoi/RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, Ooc, Deskripsi tidak karuan, dan kecacatan lainya.**

**Note: Jika kalian lihat penampakan Typos yang bergentayangan. Mohon membaca do'a dan terus berjalan lurus.**

Happy Reading Minna

.

.

.

Kakinya terus berlari-lari kecil berusaha mengejar sang waktu. Rambut coklat eboni itu menari-nari seiring tiupan angin yang menerpa, mengikuti ritme kakinya melaju. Gadis yang kerap dipanggil Matsuri ini nampaknya pulang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Seharusnya Matsuri pulang 2 jam lebih awal, mengingat ia sudah kelas XII yang pastinya sudah berhenti dari semua kegiatan klub sekolah.

Kini Arloji kesayangan berwarna biru muda miliknya menunjukan pukul 06.11 pm. Mentari pun mulai meredup dan tenggelam dalam gelap. Hatinya semakin dililit keresahan. Oh shitt! Seharusnya Matsuri tidak menuruti nafsu teman-temanya yang gila akan belanja. Apalagi Sari, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya untuk mendapatkan hati Gaara. Memaksa agar dirinya ikut menjajahi Mall yang kala itu tengah dibanjiri diskon-diskon besar. Tentu saja Sari ngiler dan semakin gencar membujuknya.

Sebagai sahabat baiknya, tentu ia menjadi tidak enak hati untuk menolak ajakan bejat sari yang mengakibatkan Matsuri harus bergulat dengan waktu. Sesekali ia mengoceh protes akan waktu yang enggan memperlambat sedikit hitunganya.

Ayahnya memang tak akan menjeratnya dalam ribuan pertanyaan intimidasi yang kerap dilakukan oleh orang tua pada umumnya. Namun dapat dipastikan Ibunya akan menyegel jatah makan malam hari ini. Seperti kejadian bulan lalu yang membuatnya harus gigit jari karena kelaparan menggerogotinya. Itu mengerikan, sungguh, apalagi cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah mulai berkarouke ria.

Sedikit lagi. Diperempatan jalan belok kiri memasuki gang sempit. Itu adalah rute memotong jikalau ingin segera sampai dirumahnya. Matsuri mempercepat laju langkah kakinya. Sebelum memasuki gang sempit nan gelap itu. Sekelebat muncul firasat buruk dalam hatinya. Mendorong agar Matsuri tidak melewati gang sempit itu dan lebih baik mengikuti rute yang biasa ia lewati setiap hari. Namun otak dikepalanya terus meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ini sangat berlawanan dengan seruan hatinya yang jelas-jelas mengatakan tidak.

Matsuri mulai bimbang. Uring-uringan dengan otak dan hatinya yang kali ini tidak dapat diajak kolaborasi. Namun waktu kembali memojokanya, membuat Matsuri tak berdaya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melewati gang tersebut. Mencoba menepis semua firasat buruk dikepalanya dan mulai mengisi dengan hal-hal positif.

Matsuri tidak punya pilihan lain. Memilih jalan yang biasa ia lewati namun dijamin Ibunya akan menambah hukuman terhadapnya atau mengantongi rasa takutnya dengan melewati gang sempit tersebut. Baiklah, nampaknya pilihan kedua lebih baik menurut otaknya. Susah payah Matsuri menelan rasa takutnya. Huhhfss... semoga saja tak ada hal buruk terjadi menimpanya.

Memasuki gang kecil yang dihimpit dua bangunan kokoh menjulang menyebabkan sinar mentari tak bisa menyentuhnya meski siang hari sekalipun. Kecepatan langkahnya sudah dibatas _maxsimum_. Perasaanya benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengawasinya di balik kegelapan itu. Matsuri tak sempat memikirkan itu siapa atau mungkin itu apa. Yang jelas itu adalah hal buruk. Matsuri fokus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat melewati ini dengan selamat.

Matsuri menengok kebelakang memastikan keadan kalau dirinya memang benar-benar sendirian tak siappun dan apapun mengikutinya. Memang benar, tak ada satu pun disana. Namun dengan kejadian ini Matsuri semakin was-was.

"Baumu enak."

Bisa dipastikan jantungnya melorot sampai ke lambung saat itu juga. Kala ia berbalik kembali menghadap ke depan. Matsuri amat terkejut dengan munculnya sosok pria yang hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahnya. Refleks Matsuri melangkah mundur dengan jantung menggila sekaligus rasa takut yang begitu menusuk.

Matsuri masih dilanda kebingungan. Dari manakah ia datang? Padahal Matsuri amat yakin bahwa tak ada seorangpun beberapa saat lalu selain dirinya. Namun sekarang sesosok pria berwajah rupawan berhiaskan tiga garis halus dipipinya tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diduga.

"Si-siapa kau?" beruntung Matsuri masih dapat mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto," ujarnya "Jangan memasang wajah takut begitu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu," Pria bersurai kuning emas itu tersenyum manis memamerkan taring runcing miliknya.

Matsuri memekik, namun suaranya hilang tertelan ketakutanya sendiri. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Ingin rasanya Matsuri berlari sejauh mungkin dari sini. Kakinya bergetar hebat, untuk berdiri saja Matsuri tak dapat memastikan kakinya akan bertahan lama menopang berat tubuhnya. Getaran di kakinya semakin menjadi takala pria itu semakin mendekat.

"Kau begitu manis. Apalagi ketika kau ketakutan," Katanya sembari menyeringai licik. "Aku tak dapat membayangkan betapa lezatnya dirimu."

Matsuri tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, ia takut. Saat ini ia benar-benar takut. Walaupun pria dihadapanya yang mengaku bernama Naruto ini sangat tampan. Namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa takut terhadapnya.

Matsuri terbelalak. Naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat-erat. Berbagi kehangatan disaat ketakutan mulai semakin kuat mencengkram dirinya. Dan menenggelamkan wajah rupawan itu pada leher Matsuri. Tubuhnya kaku, tak dapat bergersak sedikitpun. Dapat Matsuri rasakan nafas hangat Naruto menggelitik kulitnya. Berbisik pelan di telinga Matsuri dan sukses membuatnya terkejut tak terkira.

"Akan ku jadikan kau sebagai makanan penutup hari ini. Adakah pernyataan terakhir untuk yang kau sayang?"

Tak sempat merespon kata-kata Naruto. Pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkanya semakin membuat Matsuri seperti orang tolol. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa yang akan pria ini lakukan terhadapnya? Dan apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar dalam otaknya.

Tangan pria itu membingkai wajahnya, memaksa Matsuri menatap mata berjuta pesona yang akan membuatmu hanyut dalam keteduhan yang dimilikinya. Begitu memikat. Matsuri menatap indahnya shapire biru milik Naruto. Memang indah, tapi kau tak akan berfikir begitu ketika kau tau pria pemilik mata mempesona itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawamu. Kini wajahnya telah dibanjiri air mata. Matsuri tak dapat bergerak, bergerakpun ia tak dapat merubah apapun. Ia pasrah,walau berharap ada yang menolongnya saja. Tak sempat sedikitpun terbesit dalam pikiranya.

"Aku akan melakukanya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, agar kau tidak kesakitan," ujarnya seraya mengusap air mata Matsuri yang terus mengalir.

Naruto membingkai wajah Matsuri. Tersenyum lembut namun berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan. Memperlihatkan taring itu kembali. Naruto memperpendek jarak diantara mereka berdua. Matsuri tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Ia memejamkan matanya begitu kuat enggan melihat wajah iblis bertopeng malaikat dihadapanya. Tapi yang dirasakanya bukanlah rasa sakit, melainkan perasaan lembut dan hangat menyentuh keningnya.

Ya, Naruto tidak menggigit leher korbanya seperti adegan di film. Ia makhluk berbeda, juga bukan manusia. Mencium lembut korbanya adalah ciri khas yang tak dapat ia tinggalkan. Menurutnya ini lebih manusiawi dan juga menyenangkan. Setidaknya para korban merasakan kejadian _sweet _sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan dunia yang memuakan ini. Desiran energi hidup yang ia hisap dari makhluk hina bernama manusia akan terserap secara sempurna ke dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi segar dan seakan hidup kembali. Itulah yang ia dapatkan dari jiwa-jiwa manusia santapanya.

"AAAAGGRRHHH...!"

Naruto memeluk erat Matsuri yang kini hanyalah raga yang kosong tanpa jiwa. Menatap datar gadis yang kini telah sah menjadi korbanya tergeletak begitu saja. Ia kembali menyeringai, mengingat teriakan kesakitan yang nampaknya amat tersiksa dari para korbanya, membuat ia semakin menggelora menyatap jiwa-jiwa mereka. Inikah manusiawi? Hei! Jangan salahkan dirinya, ia tidak dapat merasakan kesakitan para korbanya. Dan juga, Naruto bukanlah manusia.

"Jika seperti ini terus populasi gadis jepang akan punah."

"_Teme! _Jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu!" Bentaknya, rasanya jantung ini kempes seketika. Lagi pula jantungya tak berdetakpun, ia masih dapat hidup.

Pemuda berambut raven menatap angkuh pada karibnya. Bersandar pada Tembok dengan tangan disilangkan di dada membuatnya semakin terlihat sangat _cool. _Sasukehanya sebagai penonton adegan bejat Naruto yang memangsa gadis tak berdosa itu.

"Kau hanya mengincar para gadis. Maka ku jamin mereka akan punah dalam waktu dekat ini."

Naruto terkekeh. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dirinya hanya menyantap gadis-gadis belia yang sedang sibuk mencari jati diri mereka. Namun disitulah letak keistimewaanya. Menurutnya para gadis belia itu lebih lezat dari santapan yang lain. Diumur mereka yang tengah beranjak dewasa pastinya dengan hati labil dan perasaan tak karuan. Jatuh cinta, amarah, sayang, sedih, suka dan duka adalah sebagai bumbu penyedap baginya. Itulah sebab Naruto hanya memangsa para dara muda.

"Aku tak bisa menolak pesona mereka _Teme..._ mereka terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan."

"Terserah. Namun jangan sampai melupakan tugas awal kita."

"Ya, tentu saja." Raut wajahnya berubah. Tak lagi hangat seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Ayo pergi."

"Ya. Aku akan membawa gadis ini untuk santapan para _Devil._"

Perlahan sosok kedua pemuda itu kian memudar. Hanya bayangan transparan yang tersisa, dan akhirnya lenyap tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

Para Kolektor Jiwa monster tak berperasaan yang menyantap setiap jiwa makhluk hina bernama manusia. Berfisik serupa, seperti tak ada perbedaan diantara manusia dan para Kolektor Jiwa. Predator yang akan selalu haus akan jiwa. Menyantap sekaligus melenyapkan keberadaan manusia. Memiliki budak yaitu para _Devil, _pemakan raga para korban tuanya. Dan satu hal lagi yang membedakan diantara keduanya. Kami para Kolektor Jiwa akan selalu terlihat muda walau waktu terus menuakan umur kami. Artinya kami adalah makhluk abadi.

.

.

.

-TBC-

A/N: Bukanya nglanjutin fic kemaren malah update fic baru. Bagaimana dikau ini?

Wokehlah jangan hiraukan Author stres ini. Saking sarapnya sampai nggak nyadar kalau dia shampoan pake Autan #curhat. (pantes kagak ada busanya).

Yukkk para Reader corat-coret isi pikiran anda di kotak Review.


End file.
